total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains First Impressions Rankings (Week 1)
Epic decided to do this for TDAN so I have decided I wanted to do this for TDHvV. Heroes I had a lot of fun with Bridgette during this first episode. Her interactions with Leshawna and Gwen are solid, although Geoff was invisible I feel like I should've had her interact with him. Other than that I enjoyed her presence and I am trying to be as unbiased as possible. Score: 8/10 Cameron was decent. I liked him and there's really much else to say about him. Hopefully he'll have more of an impact next episode but I still like him. Score: 7/10 Geoff was fine in the beginning but he didn't have too many lines which is difficult for me to rank by. Hopefully in the next episode Epic gets more lines for him. Score: 5.5/10 Gwen was great. Loved her interactions with Bridgette, Leshawna, and Duncan. I am looking forward to seeing more of Gwen this season. Score: 8/10 Harold didn't have a lot of lines, but when he did, him and Leshawna interacting together was amazing. However he pretty much faded into the background after Epic left. Score: 7/10 Leshawna is my current favorite atm. Love, love, love her. Her interactions are just phenominal and her vs. the food is clearly a Top 10 Roleplay moment. It was incredibly hilarious. Score: 10/10 Sam was pretty much a comic relief, and didn't do a whole lot. However, I felt like he improved from the previous season. Score: 6/10 Samey sort of faded into the background this episode with Tyler. There's just not a whole lot to say about her. But I do like her and her interactions with the female Heroes. Score: 6.5/10 Staci was fine. She didn't do a whole lot, however I don't find any bad qualities about her and I think she will improve in the future. Score: 6.5/10 Ehh...Tyler was meh. Like Samey, he sort of faded into the background and didn't do a whole lot. Except I find that he did less than Samey did. Score: 6/10 Overall: 71.5/100 Villains Alejandro was pretty good. He had a funny line like this for example: Online poll? Now I get why i'm off of allies this time. ''Other than that there's not much else to say about him other than that he was good. '''Score: 7.5/10' Blaineley was fine. She didn't do a whole bunch and there isn't a lot to say about her. Score: 6/10 I liked Dakota. I liked her introduction and I think she's off to a good start right now. I think she will improve in the future. Score: 7.5/10 Duncan was actually decent. I felt like he was in character, interesting, and I liked his little fight with Gwen. Score: 7.5/10 Eva was pretty good. There's not a whole lot to say about her but she was pretty good during the food scene. Score: 7/10 Justin wasn't that bad actually. He wasn't unbearable and I actually think that he was in-character. I'm looking forward to more of him. Score: 7.5/10 Solar managed to improve from Flurry's by a long shot. He was funny and in-character. I am hoping he lasts a while. Score: 8/10 Scarlett was fun to watch. I love that she using the word "vermin" again, and I hope to see more of her. Score: 7.5/10 Uh, yeah, he wasn't very noticeable this episode. Again, Epic was missing and no one subbed him. I do think he'll improve like Geoff though. Score: 5.5/10 Sugar <33 Sugar was absolutely hilarious. Her lines were top-notch and her waking up everybody was just so funny. I hope she lasts a while. Score: 9/10 Overall: 73/100 Category:Blog posts